Dementia is a brain disorder that seriously affects a person's ability to carry out daily activities. The most common form of dementia among older people is Alzheimer's disease (AD), which initially involves the parts of the brain that control thought, memory, and language. A decline in memory and cognitive (thinking) function is considered by many authorities to be a normal consequence of aging. People with ARCD experience deterioration in memory and learning, attention and concentration, thinking, use of language, and other mental functions. Methods of treating these diseases and disorders are urgently needed in the art.